Importance
by Aenai Ai
Summary: You never know how valuable someone is till they're gone....Just how much did the fire youkai mean to everyone? read to find out!
1. Looking Back

disclaimer: I'm tired of writing this: I don't own YYH, so I'll say this instead: I may not own 'em but I do own some pretty kewl YYH merchandise!!!!

So, here we are again, and you're reading another one of my fics. *smiles broadly* I'll I really wanted to tell you was that it has slight shounen ai. Also, tread cautiously for things are not always as they appear to be. Hey, I sounded pretty smart there!

Importance- Chapter One:

Looking Back

The day I got that folder in my office, is a day I will never forget. It had started out like any other, with ogres going this way and that bringing me files upon files to be sorted through. When a particular name caught my eye, I stopped dead in my tracks to see what this document was all about. Surprise mingled with fear spread out through me as the realization that one of the Rekai Tentai would be... No I wouldn't say it, I refused to.

We were going to have a big get-together at Kuwabara's house tonight, how was I to last so many hours with such a burden. The fates would have my head if I were to try and alter the future of that spirit detective. What was I to do? I thoughts ended up with calling Botan to explain that I'd be unable to attend, it was my only way out.

I had placed the folder aside, to be thoroughly examined at a later moment, and continued on with the work at hand. Little did I know that that paperwork would cause so much for the spirit detectives. 

**************

When every one had arrived, the get-together began just as Kuwabara and I had planned. A bit of snacking mixed with some chatting and then dancing, sounded great when rounded off with some karaoke and a dash of alcohol. But something, that should have been a give away, about the way Botan checked her watch so often and the almost mournful eyes, made me feel a bit uneasy. She was so peppy most of the time, so what was wrong with her now. I hadn't asked and it probably could've made a difference. 

None of us thought it strange when Kurama and Hiei left together, they always did so what was the difference today? After all, almost all of us knew of their slightly more-than-just-friends relationship, so it was nothing new to any one, or so we thought.

No one got suspicious when Botan left saying something about needing to get back to work or she'd be in trouble. It never crossed our minds WHO her work would pertain to in a few moments, no it never did. Not even when we heard that big commotion that still haunts all of our thoughts, still it didn't connect the two matters. 

**************

How could Koenma ask me to do such a thing?! To my own friend, no less!?! I just hovered in the air, following the two boys home, dreading the moment that was sure to arrive any minute now. 11:49....three minutes to go. Could I last that long without being spotted, much less giving in to my emotions and warning the two of the impending doom? I was torn between the desire to do my job and the loyalty to my fellow friends. I had to choose and no time was left for me to do so.

My eyes shut of their own free will, as the screeching of tires echoed in the deserted street, like a bird of prey's cry of victory when its hunt had gone successful and another had fallen into death's inescapable void. Ever so cautiously, I opened my eyes to behold the site Koenma had warned would be. The red-head leaning over the twisted form of the short fire youkai.

Nim'Loki: So mean aren't I? Leaving off here and all? Mwahahahaha!!! *my evil laugh* Like it? Spike it? Tell me what you think. Next chappy be out sooner if you **review**!!! And I promise to try and make it a happy ending, only if you let me know of and pros or cons of this chap though.


	2. Secret

disclaimer: They're not my property, cuz I'm not the one who's rich and famous!!!

Sorry it took me so long to update, I apologize for any inconvenience or anything else this could have caused. It was brought to my attention that there was a lack of detail in chapter 1 and I completely agree, so I attempted to fix it in this one! Thanx to all you people who have reviewed this. I'll try to update my other ongoing fic as soon as humanly possible. Well, here's chapter two:

Importance Chapter Two:

Secret

Yusuke's POV: 

The screeching of a car sent a painful shiver down our spines as we dashed to the front door of Kuwabara's home. Standing there, crowed in the doorway, we bore witness to he site we never expected to see. The limp, twisted form of our fellow teammate cradled in the sob wracked grip of the red-headed youth. Crystal, pearl tears, reflecting the moonlight, slipped down their course of the smooth cheek.

Botan's hovering form far above, assuring that the fire youkai's life would soon flicker from existence like a candle placed in a turbulent storm, caused a deep sorrow to spread throughout my being. I could hear the others' screams and commands that meant nothing to the weeping youko whose tears still continued to flow, even as the others rushed to the assistance of the two.

Kurama's POV:

So, here we all sit in Kuwabara's living room with our eyes glued to the bedroom door, patiently waiting for Yukina to emerge. No one's voice has returned since the silent blanket enveloped them. The event replayed itself within my mind in excruciating detail. His yell of warning, the snatching of my wrist as he swapped his fate of life for mine of.....How could I give up on him!?! He's a fighter at heart and wont give up, he'll survive.....he has to, for my sake.

I look up to meet those eyes that remind me so much of his set in a kinder and more feminine face in a sorrow filled gaze. Then, those softer eyes broke away and her melodious voice shattered the strange quiet," I think you all should go and see for yourselves."

Yukina's POV:

When I strode to stand before them, their concern and sorrow overwhelmed my entire being, forcing my eyes to seek those of the only friend of the fire youkai who was.... I mustn't think about it! I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts and recovering my voice from the depths of misery. "I think you all should go and see for yourselves." My voice, I knew, slightly broke with the tremendous force of emotions beating down upon me.

This group of so close friends, friends that meant so much to each other but unknowing of it, I wonder what they feel. That youkai thought much of them lately, until....I shook my head, jarring my thoughts from that strange path that had attempted to drag me down so much recently. Turning, I lead the group of friends into the dark room that held the fire youkai.

Kuwabara's POV:

The guest room seemed so different than it had before. No light streamed through the window, nor was the overhead light on. All was cast into darkness, but for the dancing light of the numerous candles that dotted the furniture like stars in the night sky. My gaze, eventually, fell upon the motionless form of the shrimp in the twin sized bed that was positioned in the center of the room. He was so pale. I tore my eyes from his disturbing figure and focused on the ice apparition's saddened demeanor. 

"Hiei." It was a strangled whisper from the best friend of the shrimp, the one person who was effected the most by this, the one who cared the most for him. I turned my look upon Kurama. Now, able to see how this accident had taken its toll. He hadn't eaten since then and he was beginning to show it, nor had he slept which was evident with the dark circles under his eyes. He looked like crap to tell the truth. 

I returned my gaze to the still form of the one whom I had not so long ago picked on for his height. Then, I noticed something. He was.....What the? Wait! How can he be breathing if he's...?

"Yukina, he's breathing," I said in a croaked whisper. But, then, he was okay.?

Hiei's POV:

They were all around me, those stupid humans. Why, though, did my head, well, whole body ache? I pondered this a bit running all I could remember through my mind like a computer analyzing data. Kurama. Car!!!! I forced my heavy lids to open. My eyes met with those that had lead me away from the brink of death to here. Those emerald eyes of my companion who had never let me down. Then, something caught my eye. A tiny drop of the purest pearl hued tears slid from his overjoyed eyes, but why? 

"Kurama?" I knew my voice conveyed all I needed, my questions that lay just below the surface.

"I'm fine." With that, the red-head threw his arms around me, clinging to me as if Boton would take me to the spirit world at any moment. 

Koenma's POV:

Now was as good a time as ever I suppose, even if I knew they'd kill me for it. I inhaled a deep, calming breath attempting to unnerve my unease. Then, I began, " I should have told you all before, but I knew you all needed to learn the lesson that you did through this. I should have told you that Hiei would indubitably survive, but I just couldn't. You all needed to realize how much each of you care for each other and that **that** is your greatest strength. Ok, I'm prepared for your retaliations." I knew they'd do something, anything to get back at me for all the suffering I had put them through by keeping it secret, but I never expected them to just stare at me for a bit before turning back around and examining Hiei.

Then, I got it. They had indeed learned the lesson intended, but knew that explanations of their actions to the confused youkai was needed more than a pointless beat down. I smiled to myself at both the ingeniousness of my plan and the thought of how close they had all become, like one big family in which each member had their own importance. 

Kurama's POV:

Once I had latched onto my most dearest friend, the realization of how much I cared sunk in and I knew that I had confused the smaller demon. A smile that had not been present all through my sorrowful time now painted itself there to stay as long as my fire youkai did. 

"I can't breathe, Kurama." I knew I would have to let go soon and squeezed one last time before the bliss was taken from me.

None of us ever forgot that experience, and none of us ever will. It showed us how much we cared for one another and which important role we played in each other's lives. We all learned something from ourselves, too, but when will I listen to what I learned I don't know.

Nim'Loki: Was that what you peoples been waiting for? Hope so, cuz I'm here to please ya'll. So if you all feel like there should be another chapter, then just tell me and give me a little bit of detail as to what you want it to be about. Kay? Pls R&R!!!!!


End file.
